Bad Pinkman
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Jessie's younger brother Jacob "Jake" is a perfect straight A student and the pefect son. However Jacob has broken bad. What could that be? Only one way to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Bad Pinkman

By L little

NOTE:

If you have not seen the show AMC's Breaking Bad yet then please leave as

I don't want to spoil anything that happened. If you have seen any episode

past the second season then you are safe as this story takes place between

and after episode 104 Cancer Man.

WARNING & DISCLAMER :

This is rated M so it involves gay sex. If you wish not to read you are free to leave. However please dont give me a review or PM saying "Gay is wrong and how dair you make so and so gay." I don't own the rights to AMC's Breaking Bad & I don't know anyone who worked on the show in any way. This story is 100% fiction and the only thing is 'real' is what happened on the show.

Two days ago Jessie went back home for a few days and his old room was turned into the guest room. Yesterday the maid found a joint in Jessie's old room and had a talking to about it from his mom and dad. Jessie knew this was not his as he smoked all of his. So he decided to take the fall for his little brother Jacob because that's the only person it could it have been. Jessie was kicked out taking the weed with him. Jacob went outside to talk to his older brother. The next day at school Jacob was looking for the boy who gave the joint to him and the only place he would be is in the washroom that is far away from his class. Once there he seen the boy who gave him the joint and the boy saw him.

"Well well well if it isn't Mr. Perfect. How was the joint I gave you? Coming for more I see. Remember the first one was free now you have to pay for any more."

"I Know that but I did not have a chance to smoke it because I lost it and I only have enough money for lunch today."

"Well Jake since the school and your mommy and daddy think you will never lie to them. And I know you will never lie to me I will make you a deal. After school you come to this address and we will work something out. Don't worry it's close by."

The boy handed him a card and the warning bell soon ranged.

"You better not be late don't want you to lose this winning streak of yours of perfect attendance."

As school was going on Jacob did not know what he had to do to get another joint from his 'dealer.' He had to keep his mind on school. Once school was out he went to the address on the card. The card led to a run down house that looked more like a crack house. Jacob took a breath and knocked on the door. The door soon slowly opened and his 'dealer' came out and shut the door.

"Lets walk around the back."

Jacob did what he was told and once there the boy smiled and Jacob did not like the way he did.

"Strip."

"What?"

"Strip unless you want to smell like pot when you come home."

This was true and took a deep breath before removing his school uniform. The boy smiled and was getting hard. Soon Jacob was just in his boxers. The boy smiled.

"Everything socks too."

"Everything, everything?"

"Yes."

"Then I will be naked."

"That's the point you want a joint or not?"

"I do."

"You want to smell like pot?"

"No."

"Then be completely naked. No one can see you and besides we are boys there's nothing to hide. Unless you have a little dick. Ha ha ha."

Jacob took a deep breath and took his socks off first and then his boxers reviling his soft four inch dick. The boy was little amazed that this boy that's smaller and younger then him is packing but at the same time turned him on. Jacob hope this was it but it wasn't.

"Get on your knees and suck me."

"What? I thought I was naked because we are going in the house."

"I lied it don't smell like pot at all but it dose smell I just want to see how far you will go for just a joint and it douse look so far you will do anything. So if you want a joint you have to suck my dick."

The boy undid his pants and pushed them down along with his boxers just long enough to take out his eight hard inch dick. Jacob's eyes went big as he never seen another boys dick before. The boy smiled and walked closer to Jacob.

"Don't worry it won't bite. me on the other hand I just might. besides you don't have to suck the whole thing. If somehow I will give you seven more or just one more if you swallow my cum. So get on your knees and start sucking."

Jacob so badly wanted a joint even two so he went on his knees and start sucking away. He tried to do what the girls did in those porno movies he came across to hope to get three joints. As Jacob sucked away and doing what he has seen the boy moaned and soon grabbed hold of Jacobs head. As Jacob heard his 'dealer' moan he thought about the extra seven joints that he wanted too. So he tried his best to suck the whole dick. Jacob came close every time he tried even if it made him gag. The boy was impressed by Jacob and not just for sucking his dick but his body. Jacob's 'dealer'known as Zander (yes that's how his parents wanted it to be spelled) was secretly gay. He would watch gay porn and go into Nifty to read young boyshaving sex in the Celeb, and Young friends area and even the incest aria while shoving something ip his ass. The only closes thing to sex he ever had was what's happing now. Zander was wondering how far he could take this when Jacob came back to him for more pot. Normally he would just sell it toanyone that asks for it but Jacob was different. Jacob was in fact a cute boy that Zander had a crush on once he saw him. Of corse being one of the top dogs in school he could not show that he had a crush on a boy. If anyone found out he would be beaten up if not by someone in school but by someone on the streets, or at home. This was all going on in Zander's head as he moaned. As for Jacob he just wanted this to be over with so he could get pot. He had no feelings for nobody as no one really liked him so he sucked faster and trying to suck Zander's whole dick but the closers he ever got was only seven inches. Soon without warning Zander came into Jacob's mouth and Jacob tried to swallow every last drop but some of them leaked out of his mouth. Some of the cum landed on his own soft dick. Zander seen this and had to hold back for now anyways. Once it was all over Jacob was dressed and Zander's dick was put away. Zander took a empty ziplock bag out of his pocket and went to a pot that was near the back door. He stuck his hand into the pot and pulled out a bag of pot that had at least twenty in it. As he took a joint out and put it into the ziplock bag Zander was counting the number of joints that where going into the bag.

"One for sucking me off, one for swallowing almost all my cum. What the hell seven for getting close sucking my whole dick, one for getting completely naked, and five for just because I want you to come back for more. Also try not to lose them."

"Thank you."

Jacob took the bag and put it in his back pack and left.

Should this story go on?

 **If you enjoyed this story you also might enjoy my other stories by clicking my name on the top. Fell free to put up a review thats open to all or PM me if you are a member. Not a member? Its free to become one.**


	2. Chapter 2

I got a review while back that I should add to this story so here is more.

* * *

When they came down stairs they saw everyone was passed out. Ethan and Nick cleaned up the mess and let the so called drunks sleep. Once everything was taken care of the boys went back to Nick's room to finish what they started. They could not keep their hands off of each other as they made out. Soon enough they were naked on the bed with their hands still moving all over each other. The two broke the kiss and they just smiled as they looked into each other's eyes.

The kissing began once again this time Nick was slowly giving Ethan kisses on his neck that lead to his shoulders and chest. When Nick got to one of Ethan's nipples he just licked it a few times before sucking on it. As for Ethan he just moaned while his one hand was on the back of Nick's head and the other on the boy's ass. Soon after Nick did the same thing to the other nipple before kissing his way down to Ethan's belly. Ethan never let his eyes off of Nick as the whole thing was happing to him.

Before Ethan knew it he was getting his first blow job. Ethan just moaned as he never thought this would never happen. The blow job started out slow then it went little faster. Ethan for one could not stop from moaning and it did not take long for him to be on edge.

"I'm coming."

Nick still kept sucking away. In fact he was going faster until Ethan shot his load into Nick's mouth. Nick happily swallowed every drop. He slowly slid the dick out of his mouth and smiled at Ethan as he smiled back. They just looked at each other when Nick's watch went off.

"Crap we better get dressed and wake up the guys my parents will be home in ten minutes."

Ethan was disappointed as he wanted this to keep going. The boys quickly dressed and went down stairs to wake up the kids just in time. The party was soon over and Ethan was the last to leave. Before he left the two kissed. When Ethan got home his parents asked him how it was.

"It was fun."

While Ethan was going to his room he could not help think of the great time he had with Nick. Soon enough he was hard and quickly but quietly went into his room to jack off. As he was jacking off he kept thinking about Nick and wished he had the time to suck him. All he knows he now has a boyfriend.

* * *

 **I know it has been a long time since I got the request to add to it but what do you think? Should I add to it? Please give me a review that's open to all or PM me if you are a member. Not a member don't worry because its free to be one :) Please also read my other stories.**


End file.
